xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Forming the cosmic tree of life from the tetrahedron grid fractal forms the powers of 3
Forming the cosmic tree of life from the tetrahedron grid fractal forms the powers of 3: *64 tetrahedron grid: As you should know the 64 tetrahedron grid is formed out of 8 tree of lifes so moving from source(center of 64 tetrahedron grid) down to the bottom of the 64 tetrahedron grid is one tree of life so 1 *512 tetrahedron grid: The 512 tetrahedron grid is comprised of eight 64 tetrahedron grids so an extra two tree of lifes are added so 1+2=3 so 3 down *4096 tetrahedron grid: The 4096 tetrahedron grid has an extra 6 tree of lifes added so 3+6=9 *32768 tetrahedron grid: The 32768 tetrahedron grid has an extra 18 tree of lifes so 18+9=27 64 tetrahedron grid, 7 tetrahedral tetractys and 91 sephirot The 4096 tetrahedron grid is actually the 4th stage because before the 64 tetrahedron grid is the star tetrahedron but the star tetrahedron is the tree of life so its only one tree of life so it doesnt count. But if it was the 4th stage then there is 9 tree of lifes now what is so important about 9 tree of lifes? well 9 is a very important number as we should know and the tree of life is the structure of the universe but what makes the 9 tree of lifes important is the number of sephirot, there are 72 sephirot in the first 8 tree of lifes then 10 for the last tree of life and then we add the 9 da'at's so 72+10+9=91 so 91 corresponds to the 9 tree of lifes! The 64 tetrahedron grid is made up of 8 tree of lifes and it also corresponds to the tree of life because it would be a tree of life making up the 512 tetrahedron grid so the 64 tetrahedron grid is the 9 tree of lifes which corresponds to 91 which corresponds to the cosmic tree of life which corresponds to the cosmic tetractys which corresponds to 84(7 tetrahedral tetractys) which corresponds to the 84 Vesica piscis in the flower of life which encodes the 64 tetrahedron grid also the 64 tetrahedron grid is encoded in metatrons cube which is encoded in the fruit of life which is made up of 13 circles and the 13th triangle number is 91 also the cosmic tetractys which is 84 points corresponds to the 7 tetrahedral tetractys which is 84 tetrahedrons. The 2D 7 tetrahedral tetractys is the 7 tetractys and the 7 star tetrahedron tetractys has 56 points also "you end up with a big cuboctahedron (actually vector equilibrium) also contained inside the grid of Metatron's Cube. This cuboctahedron has double edge size than the preceding one. If we were talking of music, we would say that it sounds in the next octave. This big cuboctahedron has exactly 55 vertices, and contains 56 of the 64 spheres in Metatron's Cube."(4-fold symmetry sacred geometry and more) this shows that metatrons cube/64 tetrahedron grid is related to 56! This also links to the looping of dimensions! The 64 tetrahedron grid as a Tetractys The 64 tetrahedron grid as i have shown corresponds to the tree of life and therefore it corresponds to the tetractys which makes sense because of its fractaling which forms the dimensions! Time numbers Time numbers are based off of time, these numbers are numbers that can be reduced to numbers between 1 and 24(which can be reduced to numbers between 1 and 12) or 1 and 60, time numbers encode multidimensional polygons. numbers can be turned into time numbers eg. 444=44:4, time numbers can be sacred numbers and can encode sacred numbers eg. 444=44:4=84, time numbers can also be added together and timesed together eg. 7:24=168, these time numbers can be added together to reduce them to single digits like in vortex maths. Time numbers can also be repersented as circles eg. 11:33=○○:⊙°⊙°, each circle having the value of 24 or the value could also be 9(Why 24, because of the prime numbers cross which can also be reduced to the 3, 6 and 9 torus, all numbers can be reduced to numbers between 1 and 9, but why 9? Because 3, 6 and 9 construct the outer tetractys with 1,2,4,8,7 and 5 being the inside of the tetractys. The other reason why 24 is because of the 24 repeating fibonacci numbers. All the numbers related to time can be reduced to 3, 6 or 9 other then the number 4 which the 4th dimension(spacial dimensions) is time. Also all the angles in a circle add up to 3, 6 or 9) Each number in a time number is a multidimensional polygon which are joined together (multidimensional polygons that are joined together are encoded in the tree of life) and if we overlay them we can form a grid in the 3rd dimension and this is a 3D form of the multidimensional polygon which encodes the tree of life. Multidimensional polygons correspond to frequencies which corresponds time numbers to time as we will talk about next. Time numbers, fractaling tetractys frequencies and Planck time The smallest wave's size would be the Planck length(phi) so the frequency of this wave would be unit 1 being the very first frequency and it would fractal to form all the other frequencies based on 432Hz/Om/(-1/12) also the size of unit 1 can change for each dimensions since the structure of the superstring has multiple multidimensional polygons so different universes with different physics because of different multidimensional polygons have different sized Planck lengths. Our universe is based on the true length of the Planck length which is phi because our universe is the main universe. The shape of spacetime is the 64 tetrahedron grid fractals and the size of each length of the line that makes up the smallest tetrahedron is phi aka the plank length now this links to the smallest lenght of time being the Planck time and this links to the smallest frequency unit 1 *10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000=Number of Planck lenghts in a second *10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000:10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000=1:1(Level 1), 60:60=1:1(Level 2), 60:60=1:1(Level 3), 24:24(Level 4) Tetractys and Pascals triangle formed from the Trinity If we make tetractyses out of hexagons and each hexagon could be one of three colors we get something interesting which we will talk about now but first we will explain how it works. The two colors of the hexagons below determine the color of the hexagon above. If the colors were red, blue and yellow then: *Red+Red=Red(this also happens for the other two colors) *Red+Blue=Yellow *Red+Yellow=Blue *Blue+Yellow=Red The two bottom colors of the tetractys determine the one at the top so if they were both red then the top one would be red and this would also apply for all the other combinations above(Pascals triangle follows the same rule but starts from the tip and uses edition) Powers of 3, Trinity, Tetractys and Pascals triangle If you make the tetractys out of hexagons and the hexagons could be 1 of 3 colors how many combinations would there be? 81 now if we replace this 3 with the Trinity Godhead frequencies we form something interesting! Also the combinations as I explained above for the edges of the tetractys only works for certain tetractyses which are: *2(3 points) *Tetractys(4 tetractys(10 points)) *10 tetractys(55 points) *28 tetractys *82 tetractys And all of these tetractyses are interesting because there all powers of 3 plus 1((3^n)+1) Pascals triangle, Sierpinski triangle, powers of 3 and Zero point Pascals triangle grows from an infinite row of zero's with a one in the middle which grows out of the zero point. We used 3 colors so if we do the remainder of pascals triangle by the division of 3 we get pascals triangle in mod 3(Base 3) the possible remainders are 0, 1 and 2 and we can form the Sierpinski triangle using these 3 colors(We can do it in base 2 to get the full Sierpinski triangle) but whats interesting is the colors outside the fractal would be the same and would be the infinite rows of zero which is the zero-point. Time numbers, Multidimensional polygons, Tree of life and Pascals triangle Tetractys Time numbers are related to powers of 3 because of 3, 6 and 9 and multidimensional polygons(Time numbers) which are made up of tetractyses correspond to the 64 tetrahedron grid fractal which corresponds to the tree of life fractal which produces the powers of 3 which corresponds to the tetractyses produced by (3^n)+1 and the tree of life encoded in the 3D multidimensional polygon corresponds to this power of 3 fractal tree of life. The 3 colors in the Tetractys form the powers of 3 and the levels of tetractys(2, 4, 10, 28, 82) and Time numbers form 3D multidimensional polygons which encode the tree of life which form the powers of 3. Extra information Spiritual energy system of the body and more The brain can be represented as a cosmic tree of life. Time number encoding the sacred geometries of the dimensions 15 dimensions, Tetractys, Pascals triangle and Prime number cross Vortex maths Sources Secret of row 10: a new visual key to ancient Pascalian puzzles This post is on my website! Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog